goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson apologizes to Rachel/tries to drown King Bob
Cast Lawson, King Bob, TJ and Randall-Eric Rachel Hart, Tara, and Spinelli-Julie Mrs. Hart-Kendra Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Jordan-Joey Jerome-Steven Trumpet Boy-David/Evil Genius/Zack Plot This takes place right after King Bob made Rachel break up with Lawson. Transcript Lawson: Man, I can't believe I got in trouble after King Bob made my girlfriend break up with me. Even worse, there's a school trip to the swimming pool. I want to go swimming with Rachel. First, I will get into my bathing suit. (Censored, Lawson is in his bathing suit) Lawson: First, I'm going to apologize to Rachel. (at Rachel's house) Lawson: Mrs. Hart, can I talk to your daughter? Mrs. Hart: Sure. (at Rachel's room) Rachel Hart: What do you want Lawson? Are you going to call me a stupid pest again? Lawson: No! You have to listen to what I'm saying. Because all of this was a misunderstanding. Rachel. When I was talking to you on the phone, King Bob sneaked up behind me and scared me. And I called him a stupid pest! But then you thought I called you a stupid pest! And I was trying to tell you that it was King Bob, but you hung up on me. So, King Bob was the one who started all this! Rachel Hart: Oh. King Bob was behind all this. I really hate that guy! I'm so sorry that I mistaken you calling me a stupid pest and breaking up with you. Can you forgive me? Lawson: Yes! Does this mean we're a couple again? Rachel Hart: Yes! Come here you. (Lawson and Rachel kiss) Rachel Hart: Also, why are you in your swimsuit? Lawson: Because I want to ask you this. Do you want to go swimming with me and team up to get revenge on King Bob? Rachel Hart: Sure. Lawson: If you want to go swimming, you must get into your swimsuit. (15 minutes later) Rachel Hart: Like my bikini? Lawson: Yes, now let's go to the pool. (at the school field trip) Miss Finster: Okay class, we'll go back to the Third Street School in 30 minutes. Feel free to have fun. (at the pool) Lawson: Now to find King Bob. King Bob: Lawson, what are you doing here? I thought Rachel broke up with you! Lawson: None of it matters. Anyways, how long can you hold your breath underwater? King Bob: I don't know. Lawson: Let's find out. (King Bob gets into his swimsuit and goes in the water) Lawson: Now to do this. (TJ and Spinelli walk along, and they notice what Lawson is doing) TJ: Oh no! It's Lawson! He's trying to drown poor King Bob! Spinelli: This is terrible! We better phone Principal Prickly! (TJ and Spinelli run off) (cuts to underwater) King Bob: Glub glub glub glub glub glub glub glub glub! (Translation: Help me! Miss Finster! Get me out of here! Miss Finster: What is going on?! What happened to King Bob?! (Randall Weems rush in) Randall: Miss Finster, look! Miss Finster: What is it, Randall? Randall:King Bob is drowning! (cuts to King Bob's sceptres and his girlfriend) Jordan: Our leader! Tara: My boyfriend! Jerome: If King Bob dies, then who will be our replacement king? Trumpet Boy: I don't know. I hope Miss Finster does something about this. (Miss Finster realizes that King Bob is drowning) Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! (to King Bob) Don't worry! I will reverse the process! (after Miss Finster reversed the process) King Bob: Thank you Miss Finster. I could have died. Miss Finster: You're welcome Robert. I know who tried to drown you! It was Lawson and his girlfriend Rachel! Lawson: We're.. Rachel Hart: Busted! Miss Finster: That's right you two! Come with me right now! (in the office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation indeed! You are not supposed to drown King Bob all because he made Rachel break up with you! You're suspended for 2 days! Get out now! (at Lawson's house) Mr. Lawson: Erwin, I can't believe you got back with your girlfriend and teamed up with her to try to drown King Bob! Lawson: I know what you're going to say to me. "STOP KILLING INCIDENT LIVES!" Mr. Lawson: You just took the words out of my mouth! You're in big trouble! Go upstairs to your room while I call 911 to make sure King Bob is safe and rushed to the hospital! Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff